Ciclo de cuentos de Navidad
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Segundo cuento... Inuyasha... Si no nos vemos antes.. ¡ Feliz Navidad a todos!... ¡ Lean y dejen reviews!
1. Introducción

Ciclo de cuentos cortos: Fiestas de Fin de Año

Por Renialt Shirou

Introducción:

Bien, esto es parte de los fanfictions de su servidora, Renialt Shirou, cuyos argumentos son demasiado pequeños para desarrollar una historia completa como lo forman mis fanfics largos

Durante éstas fiestas de fin de año no habrá actualizaciones de ningún tipo, pues el único especial de Fin de Año se realizó con " Misterios bajo la Luz de la Luna", el que les invito a visitar ahora, para que vean que yo si tengo espíritu navideño ^_~ ... También, si quieren, visiten " Cazadores de Dragones", para los nostálgicos

Ésta primera tanda será dedicada a las Fiestas de Fin de Año ( Navidad y Año Nuevo), con todos los personajes que aparezcan. Quizás no habrá crossovers, salvo que aparezca uno que otro personaje mío que contará desde su punto de vista éstas festividades

Habrá de todo, dark fics, song fics, yaoi, no, yuri no, y va a vagar por todas las secciones de Fanfiction, pues cada cuento será de series diferentes. Quizás alguna serie ganará más historias ( cof, cof, Sakura, cof, cof), pero vagará por toda la página ^_^... Probablemente incluso llegaré a incursionar en series que no había escrito antes ( cof, cof, Inuyasha, cof, cof, Shaman King, cof, cof... ). También por allí habrán historias originales, cuya sección correspondiente estará en fictionpress ^_^

Por último los invito a votar por el mejor cuento de Fin de Año, el que puede servir de argumento para otros fanfics a futuro

Dedico esto a mi amigo Tórsion, del team Clamp, a Dark Angel Lady y a todos los que han seguido mi trayectoria como escritora de fanfics

Si esto resulta, quizás habrán otros ciclos de cuentos, pero nada es seguro

Sin más que decir, los invito a pasar al primer cuento y....

||

||

||

||

||

||

||

V ... Dejen review ^_~ 


	2. Cuento n°1

Ciclo de cuentos de Fin de Año

Por Renialt Shirou

Cuento n°1: Un regalo inesperado ( Card Captor Sakura)

*************

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Sakura y Syaoran se separaron luego de haber atrapado la carta " Vacío". Se acercaba la Navidad y en cada instante Sakura estaba triste de no poder estar junto a su persona más querida

Los que estaban a su alrededor notaban la tristeza que rodeaba a la pequeña, pero no veían la manera de animarla o de contactarse con Syaoran

Finalmente llegó el 24 de Diciembre

Sakura y Fujitaka estaban terminando de arreglar el árbol navideño, mientras subía por el ambiente un delicioso aroma a galletas y pan de pascua. Todo parecía estar lleno de alegría, sin embargo los hermosos ojos verdes de la Card Mistress no tenían el brillo habitual

Sería la primera Navidad sin Syaoran

Al pensar en eso, ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero no quería preocupar a sus seres queridos, por lo que guardó sus lágrimas

Sin embargo, esas lágrimas que lucharon por salir no pasaron inadvertidas para su hermano Touya, ni para Yukito, quien acababa de llegar

- ¿ Estás bien, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Yukito

Sakura casi se cae de donde estaba al escuchar la voz de su amigo

- Hai, daijobu ( estoy bien)- respondió ella, aunque los dos pudieron notar que Sakura se estaba guardando las ganas de llorar

El moreno miró a Yukito como queriendo pedirle ayuda, pero, sabiendo que sólo su pareja podría hacer un milagro Yukito no quiso ayudarle: - Si quieres ayuda mía o de Yue no la tendrás... Sólo te las tienes que arreglar tú y Kero- susurró él al oído de Touya con una voz que parecía más de Yue que la de él

Touya se sorprendió al saber que habían descubierto sus intenciones y que no iba a recibir ayuda alguna del conejo de la nieve

- ¿ Quieres que te ayude, Sakura?- preguntó Yuki

- Hai- respondió la pequeña

- Eso te iba a pedir, Yukito- dijo Fujitaka: - Yo me tengo que encargar de la cena de Nochebuena

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo de Sakura (^)-(^)- dijo el otro y ayudó a Sakura

Inconscientemente, Touya se dio cuenta que Yukito Sí lo estaba ayudando distrayendo a Sakura para que él hiciera el trabajo. Sigilosamente, se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura y vio que Kero estaba, para variar, jugando videojuegos

- Oye, peluche, más te vale que hagas algo más que jugar videojuegos en ésta casa- dijo él, haciendo saltar a Kero ( y, obviamente, perdió el juego)

- Eres muy malo T_T- lloró el peluche

- Oye, necesito tu ayuda para traer algo de alegría al monstruo

- ¿ Qué quieres que haga?

- Simple, quiero que vayas a Hong Kong secuestres al mocoso- dijo, refiriéndose a Syaoran

3... 2... 1...

- ¿¡ Que quieres quéeeeee!?

Touya le tapó la boca: - ¿ Quieres que Sakura se entere?

Kero negó con la cabeza

- Si te suelto, ¿ vas a gritar?

Otra negación

Touya lo soltó: - Sabes que es tan duro el pedírtelo como el que tú vayas... ¿ Pero te has dado cuenta de la condición de Sakura?

Kero se sentó y cruzó sus brazos: - Sí... Sólo el mocoso le ha traído alegría a Sakura y sólo él puede conseguir que ella sonría de nuevo- dijo

- ¿ Entonces me ayudarás?

Kero levantó una ceja: - ¿ Y por qué habría yo de ayudarte?

- Porque sino le diré a Sakura que no te de dulces en dos meses

Kero asintió levemente: - De acuerdo, iré lo más rápido que pueda- dijo y salió por la ventana: - Pero antes dime una cosa

- ¿ Mande?

- ¿ Por qué no se lo pediste al conejo?

- Porque Yuki dijo que entre nosotros teníamos que arreglarnos con eso

- Conejo antipático

- Te escuché (¬)-(¬)*- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

^^U ^^U

- Mejor me voy ^^U- dijo Kero, tomó su forma verdadera y se fue lo más rápido posible

Touya abrió la puerta y vio a Yukito un poco irritado: - A la próxima verás de lo que soy capaz- dijo y bajó

- Entonces mejor no lo haré enojar ¬¬U – dijo Touya

Hong Kong 

Un joven de ojos ámbar miraba hacia el cielo desde el jardín sintiéndose triste

- ¿ Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Meiling

- La extraño mucho- dijo él

- ¿ Tan importante es Sakura para ti?- preguntó su prima

- Sabes que sí- respondió él, algo molesto y sacó una cajita: - Si hubiera estado en Japón, le habría regalado esto

 ¡ Ohhhh! ¡ Nuestro pequeño Syaoran extraña a su flor de cerezo!- exclamaron sus hermanas

En eso vieron que una figura se acercaba a su hogar y traspasaba la barrera mágica que había construido

- ¡ Mocosooooo!- exclamó el recién llegado

- Ah, es el peluche sobre desarrollado- dijo Li

- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Meiling

- No a ti, chiquilla ¬¬* - dijo el león: - Necesito hablar con el mocoso

- ¿ Sobre qué?- preguntó Yelan, saliendo al jardín

- Buenas tardes- saludó la criatura con reverencia: - Necesito llevarme a su hijo a Japón

- Me temo que no será posible, pues necesita la aprobación de los Sabios- dijo la mujer

- Y yo no lo estoy pidiendo... Es algo que hago por el bien de mis Mistress- dijo Kerberos, algo irritado

- ¿ Le ocurre algo a Sakura?- preguntó Syaoran, alarmado

- Ella no ha sonreído ni una sola vez sinceramente desde que te fuiste hace seis meses... Touya y yo tuvimos que reconocer que sólo tú podrías sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura- dijo la bestia, suspirando resignada

- Esos sentimientos negativos no son buenos- dijo Meiling

- Yo ya dije que no iba a dejar que Syaoran se vaya sin la aprobación de los Ancianos- dijo Yelan, más molesta

Syaoran titubeó por unos instantes. Quería estar con Sakura y darle...

Miró el paquetito, sonrió y se acercó al león

- Iré contigo, Kerberos- dijo él finalmente

- ¡ Pero Syaoran!- exclamó su madre

- ¡ Así se habla!- exclamaron sus hermanas y su prima

- Lo siento madre, pero mi prioridad está con Sakura... Necesito entregarle esto, además que quiero que ella sienta que cumpliré mi promesa de regresar a su lado- respondió él

- Gracias, Li- dijo Kero

- De nada, Kero- dijo el de ojos ámbar

El guardián solar extendió sus alas y tomó dirección rumbo a Japón

- ¡ Que te vaya bien Syaoran!- gritó Meiling

- ¡ Queremos conocer pronto a nuestra cuñada!- gritaron sus hermanas

Yelan suspiró resignada y dijo: - Por una vez que no obedezcamos a los del Concilio...

Japón 

Ya eran las once y media de la noche. Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa

En aquella ocasión, junto a la familia Kinomoto y Yukito, estaban Sonomi y Tomoyo, mientras que sus amigos vendrían después de saludar a sus familiares

- ¿ Y cómo te has sentido, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo

- Preferiría no hablar de eso... Tratemos de pasarla bien- dijo Sakura, forzando una sonrisa

Tomoyo miró a su amiga preocupada... Era evidente que la ausencia del chico de Hong Kong le estaba haciendo mucho daño

Sus otros familiares también se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Sakura. Touya miró preocupado hacia la ventana y se preguntó si el peluche había conseguido al mocoso

En pleno vuelo... 

- Mocoso... ¿ Qué llevas en la mano?- preguntó Kero

- El regalo que pensaba enviarle a Sakura por la Navidad, pero ya que puedo dárselo en persona... – respondió el de Hong Kong

- Touya y yo tuvimos que tragarnos nuestro orgullo para venir a buscarte, pues, como ya te dije, sólo tú puedes hacer que Sakura vuelva a sonreír sinceramente- dijo Kero: - Con esto no necesitaré darle más regalos a Sakura

- Es el colmo, muñeco ¬¬- dijo Syaoran

- Ahora afírmate, que ya van a ser las 12 y Sakura se va a dar cuenta que no estoy- dijo el león y aumentó su velocidad, mientras ambos ya veían la punta de la Torre de Tokyo...

_Residencia Kinomoto..._

Ya eran las 12

- ¡¡¡ Feliz Navidad!!!- exclamaron todos

Luego de los abrazos y saludos llenos de deseos de felicidad, comenzó el reparto de regalos

En eso, Sakura fue a su habitación para darle el regalo a su guardián y a sus Cards, pero sólo vio que estaba el mazo

Bajo, mientras preguntaba: - ¿ Y dónde está Kero?

En eso la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, mientras se respondían las preguntas de Sakura

Su guardián estaba en su forma verdadera, respirando agitadamente: - Aquí está tu regalo... Feliz Navidad, Sakura- dijo él, mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire

Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto la habían cautivado

- ¿ Syaoran?- preguntó ella, entre sorprendida, emocionada y feliz

- Hai... Feliz Navidad, Sakura-chan- respondió él, con una leve sonrisa

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, meinrtas los demás veían felices la escena

- Hiciste el mejor regalo, koi- susurró Yukito al oído de Touya

- Pero no me pidas que lo repita ¬¬- dijo el otro

Tomoyo sacó su cámara para ver la reacción de Sakura, mientras Syaoran extendía la cajita que había traído

- Es... Es para ti- dijo él

Sakura estaba sin palabras. Tomó la cajita, la abrió y vio que había una hermosa pulsera

- Es para que nuestra promesa se mantenga... Que no amaré a nadie más que a tí, mi Sakura- dijo él

Sakura sentía que las lágrimas salían sus ojos y, sintiendo que no podría aguantar esto si era solo un sueño, se arrojó a los brazos del otro, llorando

- Ya, ya... Aquí estoy, querida Sakura- dijo él, consolándola

- Syaoran... Muchas gracias- dijo ella, enter risas y lágrimas que se mezclaban en su rostro: - Te quiero mucho- dijo

- Y yo a ti.... Y yo a ti...

Y sólo en ese momento, Sakura sintió que era realmente una Feliz Navidad...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Fin ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno, irán mejorando con el paso de los días -_-U

Holas ^_^

Como habrán visto, partí, para variar, con Card Captor Sakura, pero como ya dije, habrá de todo en éste ciclo que irá vagando por todas las secciones de Fanfiction.net

Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el cuento n°2

¡ Mata ne!

¿ Dudas? ¿ Tomatazos? Escriban a reni_chan@hotmail.com a reni_crys@hotmail.com a reni_chancl@yahoo.es o a renialt_shirou@yahoo.es

Y...

||

||

||

||

||

V ... Dejen reviews


	3. Cuento n°2

Ciclo de cuentos de Fin de Año

Por Renialt Shirou

Cuento n°2: Conociendo la Navidad ( Inuyasha)

La búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama continuaba, pero Kagome se daba cuenta que se estaba acercando la fiesta de Navidad, por lo que decidió regresar a su tiempo

- Sólo será hasta pasado de Navidad- dijo ella al grupo

- ¿¡ Navidad!?- preguntaron los otros

- No me digan que acá no se celebra O_O- dijo ella

- No, ni siquiera sabemos de qué se trata- dijo Sango, extrañada

- A ver, a ver... La Navidad es una fiesta que se pasa con la familia, pues en la tradición cristiana se dice que en ese día nació nuestro Salvador. Se cantan villancicos y se dan regalos- explicó brevemente la miko: - Es un tiempo de paz y es raro que ocurran atrocidades en aquel día

- Ya veo- dijo Shippo, pestañeando rápidamente

- Feh, creo que eso es sólo una excusa para salir de aquí- dijo Inuyasha, molesto

- Inuyasha... Osuwari!!! ( el ¡ Abajo! Que siempre usa Kagome)

- ¿ Y eso por qué fue? T_T- preguntó el hanyou

- Hagamos mejor una cosa... ¿ Conocen el juego del amigo secreto?- preguntó la chica

Todos negaron con la cabeza

- -_-U... A ver... Todos escriben sus nombres en un papel, se revuelve en una bolsa y se saca un papel con el nombre de la persona a quien tienes que darle un regalo... Yo regresaré el día de Navidad en la tarde, nos intercambiamos los regalos y compartimos todos juntos una convivencia- dijo Kagome

- No es mala idea- dijo Miroku

- Lo único... – Higurashi contó los presentes: - Somos muy pocos... Espérenme un rato- dijo, tomó su bicicleta y corrió a toda velocidad por los bosques del Sengoku

- Feh... Como si yo quisiera dar un regalo- dijo Inuyasha, con tono indiferente

- Pero piensa tú si te toca darle un regalo a la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha... Podrías decirle lo que sientes por ella- dijo el monje

- Bueno... no sería mala idea -//- - dijo el otro

- Jeje, Miroku siempre sabe cómo incentivar a Inuyasha a participar- dijo Shippo

- Espero que me toque dar un regalo a Miroku -//- - dijo Sango

- ¿ Perdón? ¬¬

- Nada, nada  ^//^ - dijo la otra, avergonzada...

Kagome seguía corriendo en su bicicleta cuando Kagura se apareció enfrente

- ¿ Se puede saber qué es lo que haces sola por el bosque?- preguntó la manipuladora de los vientos

- ¡ Justo te estaba buscando! ^_^- dijo Kagome

- Nani O_O?

- Verás... 

Kagome le explicó lo del juego del amigo secreto y sobre la necesidad de más personas en el juego, por lo que la invitaba a participar

- No creas que vas a contar con mi ayuda- dijo la otra, con gesto indiferente

- Pero, como sea... Si quieres participar, hazlo... Y diles lo mismo a Kohaku y a Kanna- dijo Kagome y montó su bicicleta: - Ahora me tengo que ir... Tengo que invitar a los demás... ¡ Ah! ¡ Y no le digas a Naraku!- gritó, mientras tomaba otra dirección y continuaba con su carrera, dejando a una Kagura muy confundida

- ¿ Y quién se cree esa niña al decirme eso? Bueno... Si invita a Sesshomaru, es posible que vaya- dijo ella, tomó una de sus plumas y se transportó en ella hasta la base de Naraku

El demonio estaba esperando las nuevas que Kagura le podría traer, pero se extrañó al ver que ella tomaba otro camino y se iba directamente donde Kanna

- ¿ Te ocurre algo, hermanita?- preguntó la de cabellos blancos

- Esa estúpida acompañante de Inuyasha se detuvo a hablar conmigo... ¡ Y quiere que participemos en un intercambio de regalos! ¡ Es el colmo!- respondió el demonio del viento, fastidiada

- ¿ Y va a estar... Esa mujer llamada Sango?- preguntó Kohaku, apareciendo de la nada

-¡ Kohaku! ¿ Qué haces ahí espiando?- preguntó Kagura

- Llegaste aquí evitando al Señor Naraku, me pareció extraño- respondió el chico, con tono aburrido

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurre... ¿ Acaso quieres ir?- preguntó la mayor

- No sería mala idea si van- dijo Naraku, poniéndose al lado de Kohaku: - Podríamos prepararles una trampa

- Ay, y justo que esa miko no quería que supieras- dijo Kagura

- ¿ Eso te dijo? Se le olvida que no puede escaparse de mí, el gran Naraku- y soltó una gran carcajada

-_-U -_-U -_-U

- En fin, ustedes irán y aprovecharemos de prepararles una trampa... Así la Shikon no Tama estará completa y yo me transformaré en el más poderoso de todos- exclamó y soltó otra carcajada maligna

- Está bien, iremos- dijo Kagura, los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde Kagome les dijo que se reunirían...

La miko seguía recorriendo los bosques y vio que a su lado corría Kouga

- ¡ Kouga! ¡ Te estaba buscando!- exclamó Kagome, deteniéndose

- ¿ Buscándome? ¿ Qué se te ofrece, querida Kagome?- preguntó el lobo

- Bien, verás, necesitamos reunir más gente porque...

Otra vez, Kagome se vio forzada a explicar lo que ocurría en el día de Navidad, mientras que a Kouga se le iluminaron los ojos pensando en el juego y que podría tocarle dar un regalo a Kagome

- ¿ Contamos contigo?- preguntó la mujer, luego de terminar su explicación

- ¡ Claro que sí!- exclamó el lobo

- Entonces ve a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Si quieres puedes convidar a tus acompañantes- dijo ella y montó en su bicicleta: - De ahí los alcanzo

- ¡ Claro! ¡ Nos vemos allá!- exclamó el otro mientras Kagome seguía sus andanzas por el bosque

En eso, aparecieron los acompañantes de Kouga ( ¿ alguien me podría decir cómo se llaman? Tengo pésima memoria -_-u), quienes observaban extrañados la reacción de su líder

- ¿ Ocurre algo Kouga?- preguntó uno

Kouga dejó de pensar en la petición y les dijo a sus acompañantes: Verán...

Ésta vez, Kouga tuvo que explicarles lo que había entendido de Kagome

- ... Y... Si la suerte me favorece, podré darle un hermoso regalo a Kagome y podré pedirle que sea mi compañera- dijo Kouga, feliz: - ¡ Ah! Y me dijo que ustedes podrían participar

- ¡ Oh! ¡ La señorita Kagome es muy generosa!- exclamaron los dos

- ¿ Qué esperamos? Kagome me dijo que la esperáramos en la casa de la anciana Kaede- dijo Kouga y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad

- ¡ Espéranos Kouga!- gritaron los otros mientras corrían detrás de su líder...

Kagome proseguía con su carrera cuando vio que Jaken aparecía frente a ella y...

Lo atropelló con su bicicleta

- Es el colmo T_T-  dijo Jaken- Siempre me maltratan

- Lo siento mucho, Jaken ^^U- dijo Kagome

- ¡ Ahhh! ¡ Pero si es la miko que acompaña a Inuyasha!- exclamó el demonio poniéndose en guardia

- No necesitas levantar tu báculo en contra mía- dijo Kagome: - Vengo en son de paz

- ¬¬.. Sí, claro

En eso llegó Sesshomaru junto con Rin

- ¡ Ah! ¡ Pero si es Kagome-chan!- exclamó Rin, corriendo hacia la otra

- Konnichiwa, Rin-chan- saludó Kagome

- ¿ Qué se te ofrece, miko?- preguntó Sesshomaru

- Pues bien... 

Una vez más, Kagome se vio explicando la fiesta de Navidad a los tres presentes

- ¿ Y piensas que quiero participar en eso, miko?- preguntó Sesshomaru

- ¡ Se ve genial!- exclamó Rin: - ¡ Rin quiere participar!

- Vamos, Sesshomaru-sama... No es todos los días... Además que hará feliz a Rin- dijo Kagome

- ¬¬... Está bien, participaremos... Pero que conste que es ésta vez- dijo Sesshomaru, soltando un suspiro de resignación

- ¡ Muchas gracias! ^_^- exclamó Kagome: - Todos se están reuniendo en la casa de la anciana Kaede, en el Sengoku... Ahí nos vemos- y se fue

- Es el colmo- dijo Jaken: - Mi amo bonito no tiene que verse obligado a hacer esas cosas... Menos por ti, Rin

- ¡ Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama!- exclmaó Rin, saltando de felicidad

- Repito, es el colmo- dijo Jaken, mientras los tres se encaminban al Sengoku Judai ( ¿ está bien escrito?)

Kagome estaba mirando hacia los alrededores cuando vio aparecer a las serpientes cazadores de almas

- Justo la que me faltaba ^_^- dijo ella

- ¿ Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa

- Konnichiwa, Kikyo-san- dijo Kagome, tratando de sonar simpática

- ¬¬? ... ¿ Y de cuándo que estás tan simpática?

- No me compliques las cosas, Kikyo... Lo que estoy haciendo es por Inuyasha

- Por Inuyasha ¬¬?

- Te explico...

Otra vez Kagome se dio el trabajo de explicar la fista de la Navidad mientras que Kikyo escuchaba atentamente a su reencarnación

- ¿ Entonces es probable que le de un regalo a Inuyasha?- preguntó Kikyo

- Sí, si es que te sale- dijo Kagome

- Ok, voy contigo- dijo ella

- ¿ Y cómo si voy en bicicleta?

- Simple, Me llevas- y se montó atrás de ella

- " Recuerda el espíritu navideño, Kagome"- pensó la chica, mientras subía también al vehículo y se dirigía a toda velocidad al Sengoku

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara estaban tranquilos en la casa de Kaede cuando llegó Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku

- ¿ Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Inuyasha poniéndose en guardia

- No se alarmen. Esa miko que tienen por compañera nos pidió que viniéramos- dijio Kagura y tanto ella como los otros dos se sentaron en una esquina

Los otros, mientras tanto, se sorprendieron tanto de la actitud de los recién llegados como de la misma Kagome que se atrevió a invitarlos al juego

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando entraron Kouga con los otros dos. Los lobos esperarían afuera

- ¿ Y quién los invitó? ¬¬*- preugntó Inuyasha

- Pues obviamente mi querida Kagome, perro pulgoso ¬¬*- respondió Kouga

Mientras que Inu y Kouga se enfrentaban con la mirada, Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken entraban. La chica, al ver a Kouga se refugió al instante detrás de Sesshomaru

- ¿ Se puede saber quén hacen acá?- preguntó Sesshomaru, molesto

- Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo- dijo Inuyasha: - ¿ Qué hacen ustedes acá?

- Esa miko que tienes por acompañante nos pidió que viniéramos- dijo Jaken, acomodándose en un lado

- ¿ Que Kagome los invitó?- preugntó Miroku

- Hai... Kagome-chan dijo que viniéramos- respondió Rin, sentándose al lado de Sesshomaru

- Y ahora sólo falta que llegue ella- dijo Shippo, entre sorprendido y entre fastidiado

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Kagome entró al lugar junto a...

- Ki... Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

- Hola Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo y miró a todos los que estaban en el lugar: - ¿ Tú los invitaste?- le dijo a Kagome

- Hai... Y me laegro que no se hubieran matado- dijo Kagome: - Aunque si las miradas mataran...

Luego que ambas se acomodaran a ambos lados de Inuyasha, Kagome sacó una papel y un lápiz, escribió los nombres de los presentes, los separó, los dobló y los meió dentro de una bolsa

- Como les dije, cada uno de ustedes tiene que sacar un papel de acá y dar ese regalo a quien le correspondió. Si quieren, para que el otro no sepa que fue uno el que le dio ese regalo, el 25 traeré una caja y dejarán sus regalos allí- dijo Kagome

- Me parece justo- dijo Kohaku

- Entonces... – Kagome empezó a sacudir la caja y se puso de pie: - Les pediré a cada uno que saque un papel para que piensen en el regalo... Al final lo sacaré yo... ¡ Ah! Y no se extrañen si les sale otro hombre u otra mujer, que ocurre

Uno a uno fueron sacando los papeles y fueron diferentes las reacciones de cada uno

- -_-U - fue la  de Kagura

- -_- -_- - fueron las de Kohaku y de Kanna

- O_O- fue la de uno de los acompañantes de Kouga

- ^_^- fue la del otro

- O-O- fue la de Kouga

- ^_^- fue la de Rin

- O//O – fue la de Sesshomaru

- -_- - fue la de Jaken

- ^_^- fue la de Shippo

- ^//^- fue la de Sango

- ^_^- fue la de Miroku

- -//- - fue la de Inuyasha

- -_- - fue la de Kikyo

Finalmente, Kagome sacó su papel: - O//O... -_-... En fin, todos saben que no pueden compartir el nombre de su " afortunado" con los otros. Si tienen dudas, den regalos útiles y que puedan ser de utilidad al otro... Nos veremos el 25 a ésta misma hora, ¿ de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron

- Entonces pueden irse... Y que conste, no habrán peleas entre uno y otro, sino me encargaré personalmente de ustedes- advirtió la miko

Todos la miraron incrédulos, menos Inuyasha, que dijo: - Si fueran yo, harían lo que les dice... Es demasiado peligrosa para parecer una humana común y silvestre

- ¬¬... ¡ Osuwari!- dijo, antes de irse: - Nos vemos el 25

- T_T... Se los dije- dijo el hanyou, antes que todos salieran

Los días antes de la fecha acordada pasaron rápidamente.

Aunque Naraku insistió en saber quiénes eran los que le salieron a Kagura, Kohaku y Kanna, ni uno de los tres le dio en el gusto y tomaron rumbos diferentes para encontrar los diferentes regalos

Kouga y los otros dos también se separaron para encontrar sus respectivos regalos

Sesshomaru se marchó silenciosamente para buscar el regalo, mientras que Jaken y Rin, aunque no dijeron los que le habían salido, fueron juntos a conseguir sus regalos

Sango se encerró en su habitación, pues dijo que su regalo lo haría a mano. Miroku hizo sus tretas para conseguir dinero para comprar el regalo. Shippo revisó sus juguetes y bromas para darle el mejor al que le había salido

Inuyasha se internó en el bosque para conseguir un regalo

Y Kikyo... Nada se supo de ella ^_^U

Llegó el 25 de Diciembre. Todos se reunieron nuevamente en el Sengoku justo cuando Kagome llegó con su bicicleta cargada y con una caja

- Bien- dijo ella: - Pongan sus regalos aquí. Yo ya puse el mío

Así lo hicieron. Se sentaron en un círculo luego que guardaron sus regalso en la caja. Kagome se quedó de pie

- Comencemos... – y sacó un paquete: - Éste dice... " Para Kanna, que me gustaría ver una sonrisa"- y se lo pasó a la pequeña

- ... – el rostro de la niña quedó impasivo, pero cuando abrió el regalo, un caballito, sonrió levemente

- Parece que tu amigo secreto consiguió lo que quería ^_^- dijo Kagome: - Ahora veamos otro... – y sacó otro paquete: - " Para Jaken, que aprenda más hechizos"

Jaken recibió su regalo, lo abrió y apareció un libro

- Jejeje... Parece que no te consideran buen demonio ^_^U- dijo Kagome

- ¬_¬* - fue la expresión de Jaken

- Mejor continuemos  ^_^- dijo ella y sacó otro paquete: - " Para Rin, para que no se sienta tan sola cuando no esté con los otros dos... Y te pido perdón"

Rin abrió el paquete y sacó una muñeca muy bonita: - A quien haya sido, muchas gracias

- Me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo- dijo Kagome: - Ahora... – sacó otro: - " Para Inuyasha, para que afiles tus garras. Ja, ja, ja"- dijo Kagome

Efectivamente, Inuyasha sacó una lima de uñas: - Quien haya sido, cuando me entere, me las va a pagar

- ^_^U... Pero no digas que es un regalo útil- dijo Kagome

- ¬¬*

- Ok, ok... Continúo... " Para Kikyo, que siempre den en el blanco" 

Kikyo sacó un carcaj de flechas: - Regalo útil, de verdad... Quien haya sido, muchas gracias

- Ahora otro... " Para Kagura, que te proteja en el camino"

Kagura abrió su regalo y sacó un abanico: - Es muy bonito, gracias al que sea

- Sigamos... " Para Kohaku, que sepa que tiene un amigo, aún en las tinieblas"

Kohaku mostró una espada

- " Para Kouga, para que no se lastime los pies"

Kouga sacó unas sandalias nuevas

- ' De seguro que fue la señorita Kagome'- pensó el lobo

- " Para... ( uno de los acompañantes de Kouga), que quisiera conocerlo más"

Este mostró una pequeña daga

- " Para... ( el otro), para que sea libre como el viento"

Otro par de sandadlias

- " Para Shippo, que ojalá saque el valor en los momentos difíciles"

Shippo sacó una cadenita con una especie de amuleto

- " Para Miroku,que no sólo sepa hacer conjuros y conquistar mujeres"

Miroku sacó una nueva túnica

- Oh, éste es para mí... " Para Kagome, que siempre sepa sacar una sonrisa en los tiempos difíciles y que sobreviva en éste lugar"- y sacó una daga: - Quien haya sido, espero que me enseñe a manejar esto

Sacó el penútlimno paquete: - " Para Sango, que me perdone por lo que le he hecho y que los use alguna vez"

Sango sacó una cajita que tenía una cadena, un par de aros, una pulsera y un anillo

- Oh... Muchas gracias- dijo sango, mirando al monje Miroku

Kagome sacó el último paquete: O//OU " Para Sesshomaru, que es como mucho que alguin tan bonito tenga un aliento como el que tú tienes... P.D: Viene con el manual de instrucciones"

Sesshomaru, extrañado, abrió el regalo y vio una caja con un cepillo dental y pasta de dientes

- ¡ Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡ Tú! ¡ Bonito! ¡ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- se rió Inuyasha

- -//- ... Inuyasha... ¡ Osuwari!

Inuyasha fue a dar con el suelo

Sesshomaru tomó la caja y la guardó dentro de su túnica: - Gracias, miko... Y algún día te daré clases con la daga, que el inútil de mi hermano es incapaz de hacer- se puso de pie y salió seguido de Jaken y Rin

- ¿ Y cómo supo que fui yo?- preguntó ella

- Es que la pasta dental y el cepillo no existen en éste tiempo- dijo Miroku

- -_-U... Sabía que tendría que hacerle una funda de espada...

======================================== Fin... =======================================

Faltan los que enviaron los regalos

El caballito à De Shippo a Kanna

El libro à De Rin a Jaken

La muñeca à De uno de los acompañantes de Kouga para Rin ( por eso lo del perdón)

La lima à Del otro acompañante de Kouga a Inuyasha ( todos saben de la rivalidad entre perros y lobos...)

El carcaj à De Kouga para Kikyo ( ¡¡¡)

El abanico à De Jaken para Kagura

La espada à De Kanna para Kohaku

Las sandalias 1 à De Kikyo para Kouga

La daga à De Kagura  para el uno de los acompañantes de Kouga

Las sandalias 2 à De Kagura para el otro acompañante de Kouga

La otra daga à De Inuyasha para Shippo

La túnica à De Sango para Miroku

La tercera daga à De Sesshomaru para Kagome

Las joyas à De Miroku para Sango

La pasta de dientes y el cepillo à De Kagome para Sesshomaru

Resultado final: Sólo Sango y Miroku fueron realmente felices

2° conclusión: ¿¡ Algo ocurre entre Kouga y Kikyo!? ¿¡ Y entre Sesshomaru y Kagome!?

3° conclusión: Pobre Inuyasha, no le tocó a ninguna de las dos ^O^

================================ Ahora sí, éste es el fin ==================================

Segundo cuento, un poco más largo que el anterior ^_^

Holas:

Sí, parece que a algunos todavía les extraña que su servidora Renialt escriba fics cortos, pero así es. Éste es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, por lo que tengan misericordia conmigo ^_^

Agradezco a **Sayuki** por su review del cuento anterior

Y nos vemos en el tercer cuento del ciclo... Que parece que se va a posar en Saint Seiya, no estoy muy segura -_-

¡ Mata ne!

¿ Dudas? ¿ Tomatazos? Escriban a reni_chan@hotmail.com a reni_crys@hotmail.com a reni_chancl@yahoo.es o a renialt_shirou@yahoo.es

Pronto... Actualizaciones de fics

Y sí, calma, calma, que de a poco estoy actualizando ^_^


End file.
